


Side Effects

by therumjournals



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Community: pintofest, Drabble, M/M, Mushrooms, Pinto, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-word prompt: dank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

“Where did you get this?” Chris asked suspiciously, eyeing the plastic baggie that Zach set down on the table.

“Don’t worry about it,” Zach said in that way that always exasperated the hell out of Chris. “You ready?”

“I don’t know, Zach…”

“Oh come on. Don’t tell me you never did mushrooms at Berkeley.”

“Well, yeah. I mean, yeah, I did a couple times, but that was usually only with the end goal of getting laid.”

“So?”

“So, that hasn’t really been the first thing on my mind recently,” Chris admitted.

Zach raised an eyebrow. “Chris, you’re scaring me. Here, take some drugs.” He took a pinch of mushrooms between his fingers, tossed them into his mouth, and pushed the baggie toward Chris.

“Aren’t you supposed to make this into a tea or something?”

“Stop talking,” Zach said through his mouthful, “and get fucked up.” He pointed decisively at the bag.

Chris rolled his eyes, but he followed Zach’s lead and ate a mouthful of the mushrooms. They chewed in silence, then sat looking at each other for a long moment.

“Feel anything yet?” Zach asked.

“Nope.”

“Me neither. Eat more.” He dropped some mushrooms into the palm of his hand and glanced into the bag. “You know what, fuck it, let’s finish this thing.” He poured half of the bag into his palm and handed the rest to Chris, who tipped the bag directly into his mouth.

 

“Feeling anything now?” Zach asked, after they’d gotten some water. They were standing awkwardly in the kitchen, as if they were waiting for a timer to go off that would announce that bing! they were high. There was no such timer, but Chris licked his lips and told Zach that he felt kind of “whooo.”

“Good enough,” Zach said, grabbing his keys. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“Anywhere. We just…gotta move around, feel the cool air over our bodies…”

“Are we going out naked?”

“What? No, shut up, come on.” He grabbed Chris by the wrist and yanked him out the front door.

 

“How do you feel?” Zach asked, about half an hour into their walk around the neighborhood. They’d been talking, laughing more than usual, and Zach had been right about the cool air. It felt nice.

“I feel…I don’t know…kinda buzzy…kinda nice. I don’t feel like talking to a tree or anything, but you know…pretty nice.”

“What do you want to do now?”

Chris thought about it for a second. “Sitting? Sitting might be nice?”

“Want to get a movie?” They were conveniently approaching a Blockbuster on the corner.

“Sure.”

They stepped inside, the lights and colors hitting them hard after their walk through the residential neighborhood in relative darkness.

“You, uh…you pick out a video,” Chris said, his eyes wide, as he reached out to steady himself on a nearby shelf.

Zach moved carefully through the aisles and Chris followed, or tried to. When Zach looked back to ask him if he’d prefer _Dirty Dancing_ or _Grease_ , Chris was standing in the middle of the aisle, his feet planted wide as if he were bracing himself for an earthquake, and instead of giving Zach shit for his taste in movies, he was saying “Um, Zach? Why is the room spinning? I think I need to get out of here.”

Zach was there in a second, his arm around Chris’s waist, holding him close as he led them outside into the cool night.

“Hey, you okay? You okay, Chris?” he asked, guiding him to lean against the wall, standing close so Chris could slump heavily between Zach and the solid brick to catch his breath.

“Yeah,” Chris said, breathing hard and blinking frantically. “Just…got a little overwhelmed in there.”

“Yeah,” Zach said softly, moving his hand to the back of Chris’s neck, stroking his thumb slowly over his clammy skin. He felt daring, and planted a kiss into Chris’s sweat-damp hair. “It’s a little overwhelming.”

Chris rested his forehead on Zach’s shoulder and for a second Zach wondered if he imagined the feeling of Chris’s lips against the bare skin at his collar. But then Chris pressed another kiss beneath his ear and whispered, “It’s the mushrooms, right?”

Zach kissed him on his temple, and on his cheek, and on his jaw, and said, “Yeah, Chris. It’s the mushrooms.”


End file.
